Werewolf Me
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: While on a camping trip Margo is bitten by a large wolf days later she starts acting strange Edith and Agnes soon realize what has happend will they be able to save Margo from becoming a werewolf and will Gru be able to protect his daughters when the first werewolf shows up? Takes place before Despicable me 2


**HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN EVERYONE I MEANT TO HAVE THIS POSTED YESTERDAY BUT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD HALLOWEEN AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS HALLOWEEN DESPICABLE ME ONESHOT I DO NOT OWN DESPICABLE ME ALL RIGHTS GO TO UNIVERSAL AND ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT I ONLY OWN MY WEREWOLF PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

Former super villain Felonius Gru laughed happily as he cooked hot dogs by a campfire with his

three daughters Margo Edith and Agnes. The family was currently in a forrest for a camping trip

instead of a tent they would be sleeping in the Grumobile since there was plenty of room at least

that's what Gru said but Margo had a feeling Gru just didn't know how to put up a tent. Little did the

family know a large animal was watching them. It was large and stood on two feet with sharp claws

and teeth. The beast stared at the family with it's yellow eyes and licked his lips hungrily he had

four humans to choose from, three were young two of them were too small to make more than a

snack the tallest child had a bit more meat but again not much of a meal but the adult was huge

practically the size of a buck! The beast slowly stalked forward ready to pounce on the adult

human. Gru and his daughters were just about to make smores when they heard a twig snap.

Anges worried asked "What was that?" Edith exclaimed "Maybe it was a wolf!" Gru replied

"Nonsense there has not been a wolf in these woods for a hundred years." As soon as Gru finished

his sentence a large Wolf lunged out of the woods at Gru. Luckily Gru managed to duck and the

wolf fell into the fire, it roared in anger and rolled around in the dirt to put the fire out. Margo stared

at the wolf in shock before turning to Gru and saying "I thought you said Wolves haven't been here

for years!" Gru could not reply as The Wolf stood on all fours and growled at the family Gru urgently

said "Get to the car now!" Gru quickly picked Agnes up and ran along with Margo and Edith to the

Grumobile. The Beast was seriously ticked off first he misses his dinner and falls right on top of a

fire, now his meal is getting away! The beast howled and chased after the family, The adult was at a

a large vehical and opening it the beast's eyes widened, his meal was about to escape! The Beast

lunged at the family. Gru put Agnes in the Grumobile as Edith ran in Margo was right on the step

inside when the wolf landed in front of her and sank it's teeth into her leg! "AHHH!" Gru stared in

horror at the wolf attacking his oldest daughter. Gru quickly punched the wolf hard

in the face knocking it loose from Margo's leg. The beast landed on the ground dazed, he looked up

at the human who hit him when he realized one of his fangs was missing! the Beast looked down

and saw the tooth on the ground close to the screaming youth. The Beast then turned and stared at

Gru. This human has injured him no human has ever been able to do that. The Beast was enraged.

It's golden eyes locked with Gru's blue eyes the Father glared at the wolf with hatred for

hurting his daughter, the Beast snarled angrily it was a promise he would remember this human and

he would make him pay no one ever escapes the Beast no one! Gru did not know what he was

doing when he hit the Wolf all he knew was that the monster was hurting his daughter Gru quickly

picked Margo up her leg was badly cut and bleeding. Gru glared at the wolf and locked eyes with it.

The ex villain was disturbed by the eyes they were almost human and the rage behind them

matched ten fold. Gru quickly slammed the door shut and set Margo down on the seat

and went to start the Grumobile. The Beast had to jump out of the way as the giant car drove off

back to the city the Beast wasn't worried he would find him. This human would pay in blood!

The Beast howled at the moon so that all would know that The Beast was on the hunt!

Gru waited until they were far away from the vicious wolf before putting the Grumobile on

auto control. Gru quickly rushed to the back were the girls were sitting Margo had tears streaming

down her face she was trying to keep calm so she didn't scare her sisters when Gru rushed in. He

quickly opened a compartment that had a first aid kit the the G for Gru on it cortusey of Dr. Nefario.

Gru sat down close to Margo and said "Margo I am going to clean your bite now this will sting but it

will help." Margo nodded her head and shut her eyes. Gru sprayed some disenfectant on the

wound Margo yelped in pain, soon Gru had cleaned and bandaged the wound luckily Margo's leg

had stopped bleeding. All three girls were terrified. Gru hugged them and then went back to the front

to drive back home Margo fell asleep shortly after. Edith and Agnes stared at their sister in concern

before scooting closer to keep her warm. They could still hear the wolf howling in the distance.

Three hours later Gru made it back to the House he woke Edith and Agenes up and carried Margo

upstairs to their room. Margo stirred a little in her sleep but didn't wake up as Gru set her to bed.

Agnes looked up at gru with worried eyes and asked "Is Margo going to be okay?" Gru looked down

and replied "Yes Sweetie she will be fine when she wakes up tomorrow I will take her to

to check her out and she will be fine." Agnes nodded happily and then got ready for bed along with

Edith. Gru then went down to the lab to see . As Gru walked into the lab Dave walked up

and asked "woh saw eht gnipmac pirt?" Gru replied "There was an incident I need to see Nefario

about it." Dave nodded his head and led Gru to the doctor who was currently asleep at his desk.

"Dr Nefario." Gru's only reply was a loud snore which earned a chuckle from Dave. Gru crossed his

arms in annoyance and yelled " !" Poor Nefario shot up and screamed "I didn't do it!"

Nefario then saw Gru and said "Oh hello Gru how was the trip?" Gru sat down next to the doctor

and replied "That's what I wanted to talk about. while we were there we were attacked by a large

wolf." Nefario unsure said "A wolf are you sure? There haven't been wolves in this area for years

maybe it was your great Uncle come back to haunt you." Gru glared at Nefario and snapped

"Nefario it attacked me and my daughters! It bit Margo as we were trying to get away

her leg was bleeding I had to punch the wolf in the face to get it off her! Nefario's eyes widened in

shock. "Margo was bitten where is she now!?" Gru noticed the concern in the old doctor's voice

though Nefario tried to deny it Gru knew that deep down he really cared for the girls "She's in bed

right now I cleaned her would and bandaged it could you take a look at it in the morning." Nefario

nodded his head and said "Of course." Gru smiled and replied "Thank you Nefario." Gru then looked

down and said "That things eyes were disturbing they almost looked human." Meanwhile in the girls

room Margo tossed and turned in her sleep growling a little.

The next morning Edith and Agnes woke up to see that Margo was no longer in bed worried they

quickly went downstairs to see Gru Margo and Nefario coming into the living room. Agnes rushed

over and asked "Margo are you okay." Margo nodded her head and Nefario said "Her bite wasn't

bad at all when I removed her bandages to check the bite marks were almost gone, I don't know

what you put on her wound Gru but it worked!" Gru puzzled replied "I just used an ordinary first aid

kit I don't understand how a bite mark can heal that fast?" Nefario looked at Gru and replied "Well

with the anti scar cream I put on it she should be fine in a day or two." Margo's stomach then

growled loudly blushing she said "Um can I have breakfast now?" Gru smiled and replied "Of course

come on gurls." Gru led the girls into the kitchen and began making breakfast. Nefario grabbed

some eggs and toast and headed back down to the lab. A few minutes later Gru had pancakes on

the table ready for the hungry girls. Agnes and Edith were full after four pancakes but to their

surprise Margo was still eating. Margo Had already eaten five pancakes and she was now getting

ready to eat five more. Gru chuckled and said "Vell someone is hungry this morning." Margo

looked up puzzled with syrup on her chin and asked "What do you mean by that?" Edith and Agnes

both chuckled a bit and soon left to watch Tv. Margo soon sat down next to her sisters as an old

movie came on "Even a man who is pure of heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf

when the wolves bane blooms." Margo then muttered "Hm a werewolf movie." Agnes blinked in

confusion and asked "What's a werewolf?" Edith smirked and replied "A werewolf is a half man half

wolf monster that eats little girls like you!" Agnes gasped and hid behind the couch pillows. Gru

walked over and said "Edith don't scare your seestor." Edith only chuckled in reply.

The day was fairly normal for the Gru family but things changed at around midnight. Margo tossed

and turned in her sleep, she clawed at the air with her hands. Hair began to grow rapidly all over the

girl, her ears became pointed and her face and feet became wolf like. Margo opened her now yellow

eyes and looked at her surroundings. The werewolf girl slowly got up and went to sniff at the two

humans in the room, first she sniffed the smallest one. Agnes giggled in her sleep as she felt 'Kyle'

sniffing her foot she pat the strange dog on the head and mumbled "good boy." Margo who could

not recognize her sisters at the moment sniffed Agnes who then pat her on the head. The wolf girl

smiled and licked the smaller girl's cheek before going to check the other one. Margo sniffed at

Edith's hat and then sniffed her foot before gagging and leaving the bedroom on all fours. Margo's

stomach then growled loudly. Margo noticed the kitchen and went over to the fridge. The first thing

the wolf girl saw was a chocolate cake. Margo drooled seeing the cake and pounced at it.

The cake was gone in under a minute Margo was still hungry and decided to go look for more food

She sniffed the air and smelled more food outside, crawling out the doggy door the wolf girl went on

the hunt.

The next morning Gru was discussing with five minions over who ate the chocolate cake when he

heard a yell from the girls room. Bolting to the girls room he asked "Gurls what's wrong!?" He saw

that Edith and Agnes were standing next to Margo who was looking at a book she answered with a

startled tone to her voice "I..I can see, I can read this without my glasses!" Gru smiled at the news

and said "Really that's incredible." Margo replied with a grin "I know I've had glasses since I was six

why can I see fine now?" Gru replied "Maybe your eyes have changed to where you no longer need

glasses." Margo smirked and said. "Well in that case." Margo then picked up her glasses and

walked over to a window and opened it. Then to everyone elses shock Margo threw her glasses out

the widow which shattered upon impact with the side walk. Gru stared in shock before saying

"Margo why did you do that!?" Margo shrugged and replied "Why should I keep those another

minute when I can see just fine now?" with that Margo walked off to the bathroom. Gru sighed and

went back upstairs. Edith and Agnes looked at eachother in concern that was not like Margo at all.

even if she didn't need glasses she wouldn't have thrown them out a window! Edith and Agnes would

notice a lot of strange behavior from Margo over the next three days. First she stopped eating

breakfast in the morning. then she became very sarcastic and began to sneak up on people to

scare them before walking off laughing. Finally Edith had enough and went to talk to Agnes alone

for a sister meeting Edith said annoyed "We have got to figure out what is going on with Margo

she's out off control!" Agnes nodded her head and began to think. Suddenly she had an idea

"C..Could Margo be a werewolf?" Edith rolled her eyes playfully and replied "No why would you

think that?" Agnes replied "Because she was bitten by that wolf! she started acting weird a day

after she was bitten by it!" Edith then thought about it. What Agnes said was true she did start

acting weird a day after she was bitten and her bite wound did heal awfully fast. Edith then said

"You may be right but we have to be sure." Agnes confused asked "What do you mean?" Edith

replied "We have to see her turn into a werewolf."

Hours later everyone in the Gru house was asleep except for Edith and Agnes. The clock on the

wall read 12:00. Edith stared at Margo who was sleeping quietly. Suddenly Edith heard a growl and

fell off the bed. Edith then turned and realized the 'growl' was just Agnes snoring. Edith then nudged

the smaller girl and whispered "Agnes come on wake up!" Agnes moaned and replied "Edith I

wanna sleep." As Edith tried waking Agnes up Margo began to toss and turn. Edith annoyed said

"Agnes get up or I'll tickle you!" Agnes then shot up and glared at Edith when suddenly her eyes

widened in shock. Edith turned and came face to face with Werewolf Margo. Edith backed up

fearfully and fell to the floor,Agnes hid herself under the covers and Margo walked closer to Edith

and licked her. Edith blinked in confusion and watched as Margo sat down and started panting

wagging her tail happily. Edith stared at her now werewolf sister and said "Uh Margo?"

suddenly Margo's ears twitched and she ran on all fours out of the room. Edith and Agnes quickly

ran after her and saw her run outside through the doggy door. Agnes looked at Edith and said

"Come on we have to find her!" Agnes then rushed out the door with Edith following. Meanwhile

Margo was running through the streets. Suddenly she spotted a diner and snuck in as a couple

opened the door. Five seconds later the werewolf girl was chased out of the diner by the cook due

to her having a hamburger in her mouth. As Margo ran off the winded cook said "What is it with

people dressing their dogs up in silly outfits." Edith and Agnes were having no luck finding their

sister pretty soon they both stopped to catch their breath. Panting Edith said "I can't believe it how

is Margo a werewolf!?" Agnes did not know how to reply. Suddenly they saw Margo running down

the street. Agnes pointed and said "There she goes!" Edith nodded her head and the two went after

their werewolf sister. Once they got around the corner they heard a crash, turning the girls saw a

hole in the glass door of a doughnut shop. Edith told Agnes to wait and slowly stepped through the

hole careful not to step on any glass. She then called out "Margo!" The wolf girl then pounced on

her sister and stared at her with yellow eyes. Edith at first thought Margo was going to eat her when

suddenly Margo licked Edith and barked happily. "Whaa?" Edith then noticed more details about

her sister's new apperance. Her eyes were yellow, she had sharp teeth, pointed ears, a snout, she

even had a tail! but Edith then noticed the doughnut crumbs all over her sisters face. Edith glared

and said "You ate all the doughnuts not cool!" Margo tilted her head and then jumped off of

Edith knocking the wind out of her in the process and ran back outside before running down the

street. "Oh come on." Edith weezed, she then got up and went over to Agnes. "Which way did she

go?" Agnes had a fearful look on her face, concerned Edith asked "Agnes what is it?" Agnes then

pointed and showed where Margo was heading. Edith became fearful as well because Margo was

heading towards Miss Hattie's home for girls! Edith looked at Agnes and said "We have to keep

Margo safe don't worry I won't let Hattie catch us." Agnes replied "Pinky Promise?" Edith smiled

and said "Pinky Promise. Come on lets get our sister!" Edith and Agnes then took off after Margo.

The werewolf girl ran up to a building with flowers painted on it. Suddenly she stopped and felt a

cramp in her stomach. Edith and Agnes then walked up to the orphanage and spotted Margo sitting

at the door step. Edith then realized something "Margo! uggh she's going to the bathroom on Miss

Hattie's door step!" Agnes shut her eyes and said "Eww!" A minute later Margo ran off to the alley

behind the orphanage. Edith and Agnes rushed after her. Edith then whispered "Margo where are

you?" Margo then popped out of a trash can and howled. Suddenly she was hit in the back of

the head with a shoe and knocked out. "Margo!" Edith and Agnes ran to Margo and checked her

out luckily she was okay Edith then heard Miss Hattie yell "Shut up you dumb dog!" Edith glared at

the sound of Hattie's voice and then with Agnes's help carried Margo back to the house. As they

walked Edith muttered "I think Margo's gained a few pounds." "Dad." Gru woke up suddenly and

saw Edith and Agnes staring at him. Gru blinked and said "Edith Agnes what's wrong?" Edith

replied "We have a big problem." Edith then turned on the light and showed Margo sitting next to

Agnes on all fours wagging her tail." Gru fainted on the spot. Meanwhile The Beast stalked through

the city. It took him three days to reach the city and now he searched for his prey's sent. Suddenly

he caught another sent It was the child he had bitten earlier. The Beast followed the sent and soon

began to realize that the human child was now a werewolf pup! The Beast then stopped next to

Miss Hattie's home for girls and howled. The pup returned the howl The beast now knew where to

find his prey thanks to the pup. Suddenly Miss Hattie tossed another shoe that hit the beast in the

head and screamed "Shut up you mutt before I call the pound!" The Beast turned to glare at the

loud woman and thought "Okay she's going down!" The Beast then charged into the building and

tore the door down. Miss Hattie stared at the giant 'dog' in shock, She then had a look of terror on

her face as the dog stood on it's hind legs. The Beast liked the look of fear on the fat woman's face

and lunged at her. Miss Hattie didn't even have time to scream.

The next morning Edith and Agnes explained to Gru and Margo what happened last night after the

story Margo glared Edith and snapped "What's the big idea making up this dumb story!?"

Gru sighed and replied "Margo they're not making it up I saw you myself last night." Agnes then

said "And we took pictures!" Agnes then got out Margo's phone and showed her the pictures they

took. Margo's mouth hung open in shock as she saw picture after picture of her as a werewolf

chewing on her own shoe. Margo dropped the phone, sat down and said "I..I'm really a were

wolf...h..how?" Gru sat down next to Margo and replied "That wolf that bit you must have been a

werewolf." Margo nearly crying said "B..but werewolves aren't real!" Gru then replied "No they are

my great Uncle was a werewolf check my family tree it will show you. Suddenly Stuart walked into

the room. "Yeh Boss uoy deen ot ees siht!" Gru and the girls then walked to the living room to see

the tv showing a news report. "Local orphanage owner Miss Pamela Hattie was found mauled to

death by a large animal, the door to the orphanage was torn to shreds luckily none of the children

were harmed while investigating we learned that Hattie was very abusive to the children. Was

this murder the act of a violent animal or a vigilante who saw the abuse and took violent action more

on this subject at noon. Margo stared at the tv in horror and then grew pale in the face "I killed

Miss Hattie!?" Edith quickly went to Margo and said "No of course not all you did last night was

eat alot of junk food, the worst thing you did was take a dump on Miss Hattie's doorstep!" Margo

then covered her face and moaned "That's even worse!" before sitting on the couch in shame.

Gru stared at the tv and said "We need an expert." Gru then walked over to the telephone. Edith

curious asked "Who ya gonna call?" Gru replied "My Mother." An hour Later Marlena was at her

son's house and as soon as he opened the door she slapped him. "Ow!" Marlena angrily said

"The one werewolf in the entire area and you let it bite my grand daughter!" Gru annoyed said "I

didn't let it bite Margo, it just did and I fought it off!" Marlena laughed and said "Yeah sure it

probably got scared off by seeing your bald head!" Gru groaned and led his Mother inside. Agnes

quickly ran over happily "Grandma!" Marlena hugged Agnes and said "Hello Pumpkin I'm happy to

see you. Now where is your seestor?" Agnes then pointed over to the living room. Marlena and

Gru then went over to Margo.

Margo smiled seeing Marlena "Hi Grandma." Marlena smiled and replied "Hello Margo I brought

some things to help with this problem. Margo frowned thinking about how she was now a werewolf.

"I thought werewolves were just movie monsters." Marlena replied "Yes I know but they are very

real, Your Great Great Uncle Marcel was a werewolf he caused many deaths but after he married a

young gypsie girl she helped him control his violent tendices and even managed to create a cure."

Margo's eyes widened at the news "A cure really?" Marlena smiled and pulled out a silver spoon

"Yes but it won't be pleasent first I need to see how much of a cure we will need. Can you show me

where the beast bit you?" Margo nodded and pointed to where on her leg she was bitten. Marlena

then pressed the silver spoon on the spot. Margo imeadiatly felt a buning pain in her leg. "Ahh!"

Margo quickly scooted away and said "What was that!?" Marlena replied with a slight chuckle

"Silver werewolves can't stand silver and it is a good way of telling how serious your lycanthropy

is, because of the way you reacted to the silver We will need alot of the potion." Marlena then

turned to Gru and said "Gru get out a large pot and set it on the stove fill it with cold water I will

handle the rest." Margo then asked "How long will this take?" Marlena replied "All day but that's not

the hard part. The hard part is getting you to drink the cure as a werewolf." As the day progressed

Marlena put many ingrediants in to the pot of water Gru put on the stove the list included. Garlic,

pumpkin skin, frog legs, sour milk and many other disgusting things. Margo felt like throwing up the

minute she walked into the kitchen if her grandmother expected her to drink that willingly she had

another thing coming.

at 8:00PM the werewolf cure was almost ready. Marlena stirred the potion with a silver spoon and

then tasted it. "Ack. This tastes terrible it is almost ready!" Gru walked up to his mother and asked

"This will be able to help Margo?" Marlena nodded her head and replied "Yes but their is one

problem." Gru raised an eyebrow Marlena slowly said "We will need a hair from the werewolf that bit

Margo." Gru's eyes widened in anger "What why did you not say that earlier!?" Marlena replied "I

forgot." Meanwhile Margo was in the bathroom her head was spininng. Margo washed her face at

the sink and when she looked in the mirror her eyes were yellow "Ahh what the.." Margo then felt

hair growing all over her. Margo fell over and felt her teeth grinding together, getting sharper her

ears became pointed and Margo's shoes began to get really tight and then split apart as her feet

grew and became wolf like Margo's shirt began to tear slightly as well. Soon she was a werewolf

once more. Margo looked up at the mirror and was spooked by her reflection and ran into the

bathroom door. Outside Edith was waiting for Margo to get out of the bathroom. Edith knocked on

the door and yelled "Margo would you hurry up I really need to go!" Margo barked in reply. Edith

blinked and sighed before opening the door. Margo ran out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Edith rushed after her but then stopped and ran for the bathroom instead. Margo ran down the stairs

towards the kitchen. Margo sniffed the air and smelled the werewolf cure, gagging she rushed

outside! Gru stared in shock as Margo ran out the door. "Margo!" Gru quickly ran out the door after

Margo. Edith and Agnes ran into the living room. Edith turned to Marlena and asked "Where's

Margo!?" Marlena pointed towards the open back door. Edith and Agnes then rushed outside to

look for Margo. Marlena then tasted the werewolf cure again. "Ya know with a little salt this wouldn't

taste half bad."

Margo ran down the street when someone called out "Margo Margo come here!" Margo turned and

saw Gru running towards her. Margo sadly could not recognize her father and ran faster thinking

Gru was a threat. Meanwhile The Beast could sense his prey nearby and Sniffed the air. The pup

was nearby as well. The Beast then heard the human calling for the pup. The Beast could see the

human and lunged foward to knock him to the ground. Sadly he was hit by a bus in midair. The Bus

stopped at a stop sign and the door opened. Edith and Agnes got out. Edith thanked the bus driver

for the ride and the two girls ran towards the sound of Gru calling for Margo. The Beast groaned in

pain and pullled himself off the front of the bus. Meanwhile Margo had managed to escape the

person chasing her and ran into a nearby supermarket. Edith and Agnes walked up to the corner

when Agnes spotted Margo going into a supermarket. "They're she goes!" Edith and Agnes then ran

into the super market. once inside they were shocked by the size of the market. Agnes looked up

at Edith and exclaimed "This place is so big how will we find her?" Edith replied "Simple we look for

the food." Margo was indeed in the area with the food and was currently eating a ham in the meat

department. people gasped and moved away from the werewolf girl as she ate her ham dinner.

Meanwhile Gru was running down the street calling Margo's name suddenly he heard a twig snap

and a low growl. Gru then turned and saw two golden eyes within the trees. The werewolf that bit

Margo walked out on two legs glaring at Gru. Gru stared in shock at the monster and pulled out his

freeze ray "You this is all your fault!" The beast lunged at Gru who fired his freeze ray at him. Gru

stared at the werewolf it didn't move suddenly it blinked. The Beast began to break out of his icy

prison, his prey took the moment to flee no matter. The Beast knows where to go he only needs to

find the pup!

Meanwhile Edith and Agnes were trying to lead Margo out of the market with a squeaky toy. Margo

walked on all fours after the toy, it was so red and squeaky she just had to have it! Margo then

pounced and landed on top of Edith and Agnes. The werewolf girl sat happily on top of her sisters

while she chewed on her toy. Suddenly they all heard a loud howl. All three girls turned and saw

The werewolf from the forest at the entrance. The Beast growled at the three, Edith and Agnes

screamed picked up Margo and ran away. The Beast was amused and chased after them he

wouldn't kill the pup but he had a feeling that if the other two fell the human that injured him would

suffer greatly. Meanwhile Gru ran into the super market something in his gut told him his daughters

were here suddenly he heard Edith and Agnes scream and the werewolf growling. Setting his freeze

ray Gru ran for his daughters. Edith and Agnes ran as fast as their legs could carry them through

the store The Beast didn't even bother to run after the girls anymore and simply walked they would

be an easy kill so why rush it. Margo began to feel her sisters fear and jumped off of them and

ran along with them. The three ran for the gardening center. The gardening center was a large room

with open windows for oxygen and sunlight for the plants at the center was a large fountain. Margo

Edith and Agnes hid behind a group of potted plants The Beast stalked slowly into the room and

sniffed the air, he turned to the potted plants. Drooling the Beast walked foward ready to rip the

small humans apart, suddenly The Beast's ears lifted up hearing a familiar sound. The werewolf

leaped out of the way as Gru's freeze ray missed and hit a railing. The Beast turned and snarled at

Gru revealing his sharp teeth and the spot where one of his fangs was missing thanks to Gru.

The Beast charged at Gru. Gru tried to use his freeze ray again but The Beast knocked the freeze

ray out of Gru's hand and threw him into a wall. Agnes and Edith screamed, The Beast ignored

them his prey was down and ready to be ripped apart the human that dared to defy him would die.

Edith Agnes and Margo watched as the werewolf walked towards Gru. it picked Gru up and to Edith

Agnes and Gru's horror the monster spoke in a growling voice. "I'm going to enjoy watching you

die!" Agnes then screamed "Daddy!" Edith and Agnes looked close to tears, The Beast gave a low

barking sound that was no doubt a laugh before throwing Gru into another wall Margo was shaking

now deep inside she began to gain a part of herself back "D...D." Gru slowly pulled himself up The

Beast slowly stalked forward he was done playing games time to finish the job! "D..Dad!" Margo

charged at The Beast, he was caught completely off guard as the werewolf pup launched itself onto

his head and began scratching and biting him. Gru watched as Margo began attacking the larger

werewolf. The Beast backed up trying to pull Margo off of him but she kept on biting, The Beast

then swung his arm and clawed an electrical box causing wires to land in the fountain, the wires

began to spark in the water. The Beast started to back up behind the electrified fountain. Margo

then jumped off of The Beast and ran behind Gru. The Beast almost fell into the fountain but

managed to balance himself. Edith then realized something the werewolf was standing on a rug!

Edith quick as lightning pulled the rug out from under the monster sending him crashing into the

electrified water. The Beast thrashed in the water and howled in rage and pain. The Beast gave one

last painful howl and fell limp in the water. The Beast was dead.

Back at the Gru house Marlena happily put the final ingrediant into the werewolf cure one hair from

the werewolf that bit Margo. Gru and seven other minions held Margo in place as Marlena force fed

the potion to the werewolf girl. as she drank the potion Margo's face became more human like, her

ears changed, her feet shrank back to their original size and looked human now and the hair

began to fall out. Once the potion was gone Margo was back to her original self. Margo gagged at

the terrible taste in her mouth. "Uggh That stuff tasted awful!" "MARGO!" Agnes and Edith rushed

over and hugged their sister. Margo gasped and said "I'm happy to see you guys too but can you

loosen up I can't breath!" Edith and Agnes let go, Edith then explained to Margo what had

happened from her turning into a werewolf to her fighting off the bigger werewolf. Margo was amazed

by the story. Edith spent the whole hour saying how cool Margo was, the older girl beamed with

pride. Later Gru started getting the girls to bed. just as Gru had kissed each girl goodnight

and got ready to close the door Margo said "Dad." Gru turned and replied "Yes Margo?" Margo

sheepishly spoke "I'm sorry for how I acted while I was a monster." Gru stared at Margo and said

"Margo you were not a monster you never hurt anyone when you were a werewolf and you couldn't

help the way you acted." Margo smiled slightly reassured before stating "I wish I hadn't thrown my

glasses out the window." Gru laughed and said "Don't worry we'll get you a new pair tomorrow

goodnight." Margo yawned a goodnight and turned over for bed taking one last look at the moon.

For a moment Margo was certain she heard wolves howling somewhere far away.

THE END


End file.
